


every piece of you, it just fits perfectly

by smugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, I have no clue where this came from, M/M, cute robron, i have no idea what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smugden/pseuds/smugden
Summary: “Well, how do you resolve the arguing?”Marlon asked, eyes widening when Aaron and Robert turned to him with raised eyebrows.”A-Apart from that!”


  Aaron and Robert both released sighs, sitting up straight as they realised that Marlon wanted a serious chat.


  “Well, uh, Liv usually locks us in a room.”


  "Yeah, she does.”Aaron nodded in agreement, picking at his food before he laughed.”We get locked in a room; I verbally beat the crap outta him, and he says sorry.”


  Robert just rolled his eyes, huffing out a laugh, it clear that Aaron’s words were just in jest.


  “Oi!”

Marlon goes to Robert and Aaron for relationship advice.





	

  **[[x]](http://isabellaofparma.tumblr.com/post/154220514651)**

* * *

 “ **Here we go. Two hamburgers and chips.”**

 

Robert and Aaron turned from their quiet conversation to look up at Marlon who was coming in the back room. They moved aside their drinks to make room on the dinner table and gave a small smile to the taller man as he placed down their plates.

 

The TV was paused on a game they’d been playing earlier, the game tune playing quietly in the background. They made sure to take two afternoons a week off just for themselves, the two had been busy lately.

 

“Thanks, Marlon.”

 

Marlon gave them a broad smile, nodding.”No problem.”

 

The couple picked up their forks and knives, ready to dig in when they realised that the tall man was still there, watching them.

 

Robert looked to Aaron for help, but the younger man shrugged.

 

“Anything else, Marlon?”

 

“Just wondering how things are at the Mill.”Marlon chuckled, gesturing around to the backroom.”You miss being here?”

 

“The chef on tap is missed.”Aaron mumbled, giving him a half smile, fork stabbing down on a chip.”That all?”

 

Marlon shook his head, smile still on his face but, as the seconds passed, the smile faded.

 

Then, as if Aaron and Robert had cared enough to poke at the subject, he broke.

 

“Fine, you got me!”

 

The couple shared a confused look as Marlon pulled back and sat down at the table, making them even more uncomfortable.

 

“It’s Carly.”

 

“She dumped you already?”Robert piped up, earning a look from Aaron and he rolled his eyes but mumbled out.”Sorry.”

 

Marlon just shrugged, too absorbed in his evident sadness. The couple glanced at one another, torn between not wanting to take part and feeling the need to since he was family.

 

Aaron ultimately turned to the other Dingle, giving him a blank stare.

 

“What’s wrong with you and Carly?”Aaron finally asked, placing down his fork and knife, biting back a sigh.”You’re ruining the mood.”

 

Marlon looked up, the fake smile fading from his face and it clear just how troubled he was.

 

“We’ve been arguing over stupid stuff.”Marlon mumbled, looking down at his hands.”I don’t get it, we’ve never argued in the entire half a year we’ve been together.”

 

“Hold on,”Aaron cut in, waving his hand, frowning.”You’ve been together for that long, and you’ve only _just_ started arguing?”

 

“Uh, yeah.”

 

Robert and Aaron stared at Marlon for a few seconds before they shared a look. Marlon observed them as they silently conversed before the two started to chuckle.

 

“What? What is so funny?”

 

“You’re lucky you’ve lasted this long. Arguing is healthy, mate, it means you still care if the other is dead or alive.”

 

“Yeah?”Marlon looked almost relieved as the two nodded and he shifted awkwardly before asking.”How often do you two argue? After becoming a proper couple, I mean.”

 

“Not as much as ya think.”

 

Marlon gave a laugh, which Aaron raised his eyebrows at.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

“Come on; this is you two.”Marlon said, eyes going wide as the two men sent him sharp looks to which he quickly added.”I just meant...I thought you fought all the time.”

 

Aaron didn’t look amused, and Marlon’s laughter died down and turned into a hesitant chuckle.

 

"When we do argue it’s noteworthy apparently.”

 

“And folks think that’s all we do.”Aaron said, earning a nod of agreement from Robert before Aaron’s tone turned playful.”But when we do fight it’s hard not to hear. You think the only reason mum and the rest wanted us out was because of space? Nah, it was because of how loud we were.”

 

Robert smirked almost complacently.“In more ways than one.”

 

Flushing, Aaron glared at the other man and, going by Robert’s wince; he had kicked the blonde.

 

Marlon cleared his throat, drawing attention back to the man subject.

 

“Well, how do you resolve the arguing?”Marlon asked, eyes widening when Aaron and Robert turned to him with raised eyebrows.”A-Apart from _that_!”

 

Aaron and Robert both released sighs, sitting up straight as they realised that Marlon wanted a serious chat.

 

“Well, uh, Liv usually locks us in a room.”

 

“Yeah, she does.”Aaron nodded in agreement, picking at his food before he laughed.”We get locked in a room; I verbally beat the crap outta him, and he says sorry.”

 

Robert just rolled his eyes, huffing out a laugh, it clear that Aaron’s words were just in jest.

 

“Oi!”

 

As if sensing it, Aaron moved to the side, eluding Robert’s fingers that were threatening to tickle his sensitive side. Marlon smiled slightly as Aaron chuckled, noticing that the other Dingle wasn’t hiding his softer side in public.

 

Robert seemed to notice this also, and he beamed.

 

Marlon cleared his throat when Aaron and Robert locked eyes, it clear that they were thinking more than just the present conversation.

 

“Uh, hello?”Marlon waited until the two turned to him before he spoke again.”Can we get back to my issue?”

 

Aaron just rolled his eyes once more, picked up his pint and leant back in his chair.

 

He nudged Robert and gestured to Marlon.

 

“You’re the sappy one, mate; this is your moment.”

 

“I, uh, don’t think he wants my opinion. You’re his family; I think he came to you for-”

 

“I came to you _both_.”Marlon cut in, shuffling his chair closer to Robert which made the blonde look nervous.”Look, I love Carly, and I don’t want to mess this up. Just help me.”

 

Robert’s face softened and, after a supportive look from Aaron, he cleared his throat before turning to Marlon.

 

“No relationship is perfect. If you don’t argue, you build up resentment then you eventually start hating each other over time because you both think the other one doesn’t care enough to put the effort in.”

 

“How can I just get things back to how they were? To when they were easy?”

 

Aaron’s eye almost twitched and, going by Robert’s jaw clench; the two were thinking the same thing.

 

“You can’t just pause. Sure, the good times are good but the bad, in their own way, have their good points. It strengthens your, uh, your bond.”

 

Aaron then spoke, as if voicing Robert’s train of thought.“And if you don’t argue or ignore the bad parts then before you know it one of you is six feet under and, knowing the soft lad you are, you’d be the dead one. She looks too smart to stab ya because of the blood, and you might survive a shooting-”

 

“Case in point.”Aaron motioned to Robert in his pause, tone laced with both playfulness as well as bitterness before his smile returned.”So I suggest she goes with suffocating ya. Risky but there’s no mess and-”

 

“Aaron!”

 

The Dingle blinked.”What? I’m trying to help ya.”

 

“By planning by death?!”

 

“By telling you what might happen if you don’t put the effort in your relationship.”

 

“Those were pretty out there!”

 

”The first signs of possible trouble and you think it’s the end of the world. People argue, Marlon, it happens, but it doesn’t mean you don’t love each other as much as you did when you weren’t arguing. Heck, if you care enough to argue and work at it, your love might grow, and you might end up arguing when you’re old and grey.”

 

“Well, what are you two arguing about recently?”

 

“About the wedding.”Aaron replied as if it were obvious before he motioned to Robert.”Well, he’s arguing, i’m stating facts.”

 

“No, you’re stating _stupidity_.”

 

Aaron turned his head to Robert, giving the other man a look that made Robert shift uncomfortably.

 

Marlon knew that look. He’d seen it a few times whenever Robert went off on a rant or spoke without thinking.

 

Marlon needed to learn that look.

 

If it could shut up Robert Sugden, it must be some sorcery.

 

“What did you just call me?”

 

Robert quickly steered the conversation back onto topic.“All i’m saying is that it’s _our_ wedding, we can do whatever we want.”

 

“Robert, it’s stupid.”

 

“Some would call it romantic.”

 

“You can’t be groom and best man.”Aaron said, fully turning to face his fiancé.”You should know, you’ve been married.”

 

Robert shrugged as if that piece of information were nothing, which it was. His previous marriage was more of a show than an intimate gathering that meant something.

 

“I can if I want to.”

 

Aaron tried his best to look impassive, but the fondness in his eyes proved otherwise.

 

“Because you’re Robert Sugden, right?”

 

Robert nodded, grinning as if his name were law.”Yeah.”

 

Aaron rolled his eyes, swatting Robert with the coaster.“Well, even if you could, you can’t. Adam’s my best man.”

 

Marlon looked at the floor to stop his smile as Robert’s expression turned to his kicked puppy look. He’d only seen that a few times and every time Aaron had given in. He’d grumble the entire way, but he’d give in. But Marlon had also noticed that Aaron had his own tricks up his sleeve, and Robert was just as whipped as Aaron.

 

Robert’s eyes narrowed as he faced Aaron, eyebrows raised.

 

“Why?”

 

Aaron’s lips downturned, it clear they’d had this conversation before.

 

“Because he’s my best mate.”Aaron said as if that were obvious to everyone but his fiancé.”and best mates are usually best man, right?”

 

“I thought I was your best mate.”All smugness drained from Robert’s face as he straightened.”I’m your best mate, right? Aaron?”

 

“Rob, how many times do we have to do this?”

 

“Until you give me an answer.”

 

Marlon watched the two bicker back and forth, hoping he’d be able to pick on some things so that he could use with his own relationship. He eyed the two carefully, wondering just how rowdy this one was gonna get.

 

“Adam is my best mate.”Aaron finally stated, shrugging as if it weren’t a big deal.”Always has, always will be.”

 

Robert’s face fell, and he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Great, give me more reasons to have nightmares about you running off with him.”Robert mumbled, eyes downcast and a pout on his face.”You might as well just take my ring and give it to him. He is the _love of your life_ , after all.”

 

Aaron’s face softened, and the humour left his face.

 

The Dingle released a long sigh before he shifted his chair closer to Robert, if that was possible. The two seemed to forget that Marlon was sitting across from them, watching their every look, every moment and listening to every word.

 

Aaron nudged Robert somewhat playfully, giving him a small smile.

 

“Keep that look on, and your face is gonna get stuck like that. Won’t look too good in the wedding pictures you’ve fought me on, will they?”

 

Aaron rolled his eyes as Robert didn’t respond but it was evident he didn’t like seeing Robert upset, no matter how idiotic he thought it was.

 

”I spend more time with you than I do with Adam, anyway."Aaron said, elbowing Robert light-heartedly, trying to get a reaction."You’ve even kicked my arse more times at darts than he has if it makes you feel any better.”

 

Robert peered over at Aaron somewhat hopefully.

 

“So i’m your best mate?”

 

Aaron shook his head.”Nah, Adam’s still beating you on that.”

 

The hope fell from Robert’s face, and he glared at Aaron, turning his head.

 

“Rob, I think it’s pretty clear that you’re more than a best mate, all right? Heck, i’m even getting married in a stupid suit ‘cause you asked me to.”

 

Marlon saw Robert look at Aaron out of the corner of his eye and the cook knew Robert was being won over.

 

“Don’t get in a sulk; I know you better than that.”Aaron grinned as he swung his arm over the back of Robert’s chair and leant closer, sending his fiancé a lopsided grin.

 

”Wouldn’t you rather be my soulmate or best mate?”Aaron paused seconds after, face scrunching up and looking ill.” _God_ , I feel like a muppet for even saying that.”

 

Robert’s lips twitched, but he tried to bit back the smile as much as he could. Though, when Aaron muttered about how much he wanted to vomit for being the soft one for once, he allowed his lips to curve up into a smile.

 

The blonde turned his head, smile clear as day on his face as he met Aaron’s gaze.

 

The two kept eye contact for a full ten seconds, smiling at one another as if they were having a silent conversation.

 

Marlon suddenly felt uncomfortable as he witnessed the two quirk their eyebrows at the same time, it clear that it was suggestive.

 

“Soulmate, eh? _Romantic_.”

 

Robert’s tone was playful, but Marlon could hear the traces of emotional and love in the tone.

 

Marlon knew how much Robert loved Aaron; it was clear by the looks he gave to him. The looks were simple, fleeting at best, but Marlon had been around the pair for a long time, he could read the looks well.

 

Aaron gave Robert a playful shove, a wide grin on his face.

 

“Yeah, well, hold onto that ‘cause I ain’t writing no vows.”

 

Robert shrugged, smirking, hand coming up and cupping the back of Aaron’s neck.”We’ll see.”

 

Aaron smiled at the older man, a sheepish smile on his face as Robert’s hand moved from the back of his neck to his cheek, cupping it fondly. Aaron let his own hand come up and let it settle on top of Robert’s arm, thumb brushing back and forth his wrist softly.

 

Marlon suddenly cleared his throat to make his presence known. Aaron’s head snapped in his direction, and the young man cleared his throat uneasily, glowering at Marlon.

 

He had been working on his affection and was more open to it in front of his family, but that didn’t make it any less weird to see someone watching them creepily.

 

“Anything else you needed, Marlon?”

 

The Dingle shook his head, tossing his chef hat back and forth in his hands, a laugh leaving him.

 

“Nah, I uh-”

 

He let his eyes flicker between the couple, smiling.”I got all I needed, thanks.”

 

Marlon got to his feet, pushing the chair back underneath the table. The couple watched him with raised eyebrows, but they didn’t move from their position.

 

“Enjoy your lunch.”

 

Robert and Aaron both just nodded, already turning away.

 

“Yeah, thanks.”

 

Marlon gave them another smile before he turned and made his way to the door. Just as he opened it, he gave one last look to the couple at the table. The two seemed lost with one another as they chuckled while picking at their food, both wearing large grins.

 

At that moment, as he watched them smile and whisper, Marlon knew things would work out for him and the woman he loved.

 

They’d argue, probably dislike each other but as long as they loved one another just as much, things would eventually turn out.

 

It did for Aaron and Robert.


End file.
